fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Chłopskie przysmaki
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Zamku Totalnej Porażki mieliśmy małe spięcia... na wsi.(brzmi nieco groteskowo, co?) Nasi pucybuci musieli wysłuchiwać historii życia wieśniaka Roy'a, a potem zdać z tego sprawozdanie. I tu znowu wygrała szalona Izzy! Z naszej gry odpadły, aż trzy osoby: Heather, Leshawna i moja mała Chrissie! (A widzisz Christelle? mówiłem ci, że z tej twojej córuni nic nie będzie, przecież to totalna luzerka! Wyleciała już 2. raz!) Co czeka naszych zawodników? Czy może dziś uda mi się zrobić coś niegrzecznego z moją Rissunią? Oglądacie Zam-... Risu: Niegrzecznego?! >.< ... Oj, ty to jesteś!^^ (trąciła go tyłkiem tak, że upadł na ziemię) ee, Chris? ._." Chris: Żyję! (widać tylko uniesioną do góry rękę) Risu: A, to fajno! A teraz oglądacie... Zamek... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! hahahah! (Intro) Na stołówce Chris: Hej, ludziska! Tylko lepiej nie objadajcie się za bardzo, ZNOWU! Gwen: Już z braku pomysłów powtarzasz zadania?... Chris: Nie, skądże znowu! (teraz głos psychopatycznego mordercy) Ale uwierz mi... dla waszego dobra lepiej... nie... jedzcie... za dużo! hahahah! Widzimy się przed zamkiem. W wychodku Gwen: A to co to miało być? Owen: Chris mnie czasem przeraża! ...Ale za to będzie wyżerka, WHOOOHOO! Przed zamkiem Chris: Witajcie, witajcie! Jak wam wiadomo, kiedyś zwykli szarzy ludzie, jak chłopi, wieśniacy, wasi przodkowie itd., nie jadali za dobrze. Czasem zmuszeni byli jeść najobrzydliwsze rzeczy, byleby tylko przetrwać! Dlatego dzisiaj zabawimy się w... no właśnie, w co? Chodźcie za mną! ... W wychodku Gwen: Super... już się boję. DJ: Ale ja mam słaby żołądek! Izzy: Ha, na pewno to wygram, MUSZĘ wygrać! Jeśli nie, to nie nazywam się Explosivo, hahahah! Za zamkiem Chris:(wskazuje na coś, co przypomina połączenie planszy do ruletki ze stołem) Oto dzisiejsze zadanie. Ustawcie się proszę wokół tego koła, o, właśnie tak! Każdy z was, będzie kręcił, em... kołem. Ten smakołyk, który zatrzyma się najbliżej zawodnika, będzie musiał zostać przez niego skonsumowany. W menu mamy czekoladki, liście mięty, cytrynę(coraz bardziej psychiczny głos) najbardziej cuchnący owoc świata, zgniłe jaja, dżdżownice, larwy... Ten kto nie skosztuje, wylatuje! Tym razem walczycie nie tylko o nietykalność, ale także o kolację w 5-gwiazdkowej restauracji, Chrisseroni Pepperoni, z mua! (podchodzi do Bridgette i Geoffa)Będziecie mogli też kogoś zabrać na romantyczny posiłek... Jakieś pytania? Bridge: Em... czy to aby na pewno jest bezpieczne? Chris: Czy bezpieczne? Oczywiście, że tak! (odwraca się ukradkiem i kiwa przecząco głową) Zaczynamy od... Trenta! A potem lecicie wg wskazówek zegara. Miłej zabawy! Trent: Ej, gdzie idziesz, kolo? Chris: No jak to gdzie? Na romantyczną kąpiel z jakuzzi z moją Rissunią! (tu zamruczał jak kot) Chef chętnie was dopilnuje, prawda Chefie? Chef:(czyta książkę) Uhum... W wychodku Gwen: To mnie jeszcze bardziej utrzymuje w przekonaniu, iż Chris jest zboczony... Trent:(kręci kołem; pada na cytrynę) Raz kozie śmierć! (i zjada naraz całą, po czym strasznie się krzywi i pada na ziemię) DJ: Wszystko w porząku, kolo? ... Chris:(w stroju kąpielowym wraz z Risu; właśnie odjeżdża karetka) Ej, co wy wyprawiacie? Przerywacie mi kąpiel ŻYCIA, tylko dlatego, że jakiś koleś połknął cytrynę w całości? Więcej rozwagi, no ludzie! Wszyscy: -.- Chris: No, wracać do swoich zajęć! ... Chef: Na polu bitwy zostało już tylko trzech patałachów: pucołowaty, pan imprezowy i szajbuska! Reszta luzerów poległa już daaawno temu. Powoli kończą się zapasy obrzydliwości. Geoff:(padło na larwy; przełyka ślinę) Bridge: Geoff, nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz! Odpuść sobie! W wychodku Geoff: O, nie! Zrobię to dla Bridge. Tak dawno już nie byliśmy na prawdziwej randce! Należy jej się! Geoff połyka larwy. Przez chwilę się uśmiecha w triumfie, po czym jedno ze stworzonek ucieka mu nosem. Geoff wymiotuje. Chef: No, luzerze, WYLATUJESZ!!! A ja powracam do lekturki... (znów czyta) Izzy: Ha, teraz kolej Explosivo!... ... Chris: No dobra, dlatego, że skończyły się nam zapasy zwycięzców jest 2.: "pan pucołowaty" i szaloooona Izzy, tj. Explosivo. Oboje zdobywacie nietykalność, ale dlatego, że wygrały aż dwie osoby, nie możecie już nikogo ze sobą zabrać, po prostu nie stać nas na to! No cóż, ludzie, widzimy się na ceremonii. W wychodku Izzy: Ha, znów jestem nietykalna, i co mi zrobicie, patałachy?! hahahahah! Kogo by tu dzisiaj wywalić? ene, due, like, fake... Gwen! To zdecydowanie najgroźniejsza przeciwniczka, MUSI zniknąć! (tu przejeżdża palcem przed szyją, na znak "ścięcia głowy") ... Izzy: Dzięki za podwójną randkę, Chris, siostrzyczko! Było suuuper! Co nie, Owen? Owen: Taaaak! (pocałunek z Izzy) Izzy: No dobra, muszę się wykąpać przed ceremonią i te sprawy... a, Owen, jeszcze coś! (szepty) Owen: ŻE CO?! Nikt nie będzie lekceważył mojej królowej Explosivo! (zły) Izzy: No, to do ceremonii, grubasku! hahahah! (tuli go i skacze, jak na tyczce, z pożyczonym od Risu trójzębem) ... W wychodku Risu: Te, Explosia, kiedy mi zwrócisz moje cudeńko, CO?! >.< ... Izzy: Hej, ty, Tran, czy jak ci tam! Słuchaj! (szepty) Trent: CO?! GWEN I PAN ZAJĄCZEK?! NIE WIERZĘ! (wściekły odchodzi) Izzy: (do siebie) Hahahah, żegnaj, gotko! HAHAHAHAHAH! khe, khe! (kaszle) ... DJ: CO?! To przez Gwen moja Astrie wyleciała?! O, nie! Nie pozwolę!... ... Geoff: Gwen powiedziała, że jestem imprezowy jak worek ziemniaków?! CZAAAD! (tu Izzy uderzyła go w policzek) to znaczy, ale szajs! Nie pozwolę się tak obrażać, nigdy! ... W toalecie Izzy: (szeptem) Hej, to Gwen złamała wtedy twoją ulubioną deskę! Gwen:(wychodzi z kabiny) O czym ty mówisz? Izzy: Heheheh, a sama już nie wiem co mówię! (tu puknęła się w głowę dla potwierdzenia swojej głupoty) ... Bridge: ŻE CO?! To Gwen złamała wtedy moją deskę?! Argh, a to flądra! Nie powiedziała mi *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*! (odchodzi, a Izzy stoi w oniemieniu)' ... '''W wychodku' Izzy: Ja naprawdę nie chciałam złamać tej deski, wierzcie mi! hahahah, kogo ja chcę oszukać, zrobię wszystko by wygrać okrąglutkie 1.000.000 dolców, ihahahahahah, HAHAHAH! (tu się przewraca) HAHAHAH! Ceremonia Chris: Korony dostają: Izzy, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, DJ... Co znaczy, że ty Gwen udasz się dziś na Wzgórze Wstydu i odjedziesz Bryczką Przegranych! Gwen: Co?! Ale, ale... dlaczego?! Trent: I jeszcze się pytasz! Geoff: No właśnie! Ja imprezowy jak worek ziemniaków? ha, dobre sobie! Gwen: Ale o czym wy mówicie?! Bridge: Tylko nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nie złamałaś mi mojej ulubionej deski! DJ: I, że to nie ty wywaliłaś stąd Astrie! Gwen: Co?! To wszystko nieprawda, no mówię wam no! Trent: Gwen... myślałem, że my... że między nami już wszystko dobrze. A tu pan Zajączek... DJ: Co, co zrobiła mojemu królisiowi? Trent: Co zrobiła?! Chodzi z nim! Wszyscy: ŻE CO?! DJ:(wyciąga Zajączka) Zajączku, czy to prawda, że chodzisz z Gwen? Zajączek: Nie, nie wiem kto by mógł coś takiego wymyśleć! Ja i ta wiedźma?! DJ: Panie Zajączku!... Wszyscy: To pan Zajączek gada?! DJ: No, a nie? Gwen: Ludzie, porąbało was?! Ja miałabym chodzić z królikiem! Tylko ktoś tak chory jak Izzy mógł to wymyśleć! (wszyscy spojrzeli się na Izzy) Izzy: Ja tylko mówiłam to, co usłyszałam! W nic mnie nie wrobicie! Chris: Co nie zmienia faktu, że to Gwen musi się udać dziś na Wzgórze Wstydu! No dalej, na Wzgórze Wstydu! Wzgórze wstydu Trent: Przepraszam Gwen, jak mogłem pomyśleć, że chodzisz z panem Zajączkiem? (wali się w głowę) Głupi, głupi, GłUPI!! Gwen: Nie przejmuj się Trent, tylko uważaj na tę szajbuskę, ok? To pa! Gwen już ma zamiar wejść do Bryczki, kiedy nagle się wraca i całuje Trenta. Gwen: Cześć! Będzie mi was brakować! ... Risu: I to już wszystko na dziś. Oglądajcie nas za tydzień w Zamku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! hahahahah! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki